Seishun Gakuen Remix
by Zylvie Meinfield
Summary: A girl came back from America and join Seishun Gakuen. When she went there, she meet her childhood friends Hotaru and Yuuka. How will the boys react when they heard that the girls are going on the match with them? Read and Find out! OCs!
1. Chapter 1

Tennis 1

The New Student, Hiyame Shiya

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, but I do own the Girls Regular Team, their Skills and their Names! . If u see words that are written beside the japanese words, it is the translation of the words... **_

_**A/N: The idea of this story is been helped by my friend and Cher Zephyris (pen name of her account! if u have read her fanfics Her fanfics are very nice to read. ). There are characters that belong to them. Hiyame Shiya belongs to Cher Zephyris, Kasugi Hotaru belongs to my friend and Kazeijiu Yuuka belongs to me. I really thank them for helping me and giving me ideas for the story. I hope that u will enjoy this fanfic. . :P**_

FLASHBACK:

7 years ago, 3 friends promise each other that 7 years later from now they will be together to play tennis again. After making this promise, she(Shiya) went back to America with her parents

END OF FALSHBACK

7 years later!

Hiyame shiya came back from America, the first thing she need to do is to find a new school. She tried to find the nearest school from where she lives. Seishun Gakuen was her choice. She had no idea that both of her childhood friends was studying there. Neither that she knows that she was in the same class with Hotaru. New school term has starts, Shiya went to the teacher's staff to report. At about 8 am, the teacher bought her to her respective class.

_**In class 2A:**_

"Let me introduce you to your new classmate, Hiyame Shiya. She just came back from America so please be nice with… … (as two voices rung out from the back)

Shiya's appearance: Long violet hair reaching her waist with silver eyes. She is serious when she is doing her job, a bit cold to others but not her friends and her teammates in tennis, her cousin and another person important to her.

"What did you say… … kono mamushi yarou ga … _you viper_…" as the voice came from Momoshiro.

"Nani … … yarukai…_what… you want to fight_"? as Kaidou shouted back from his seat.(as the teacher continued introduce Shiya)

"I hope that you can get along well with… … (the two voices rung out again and this time, he shouted) MOMOSHIRO, KAIDOU! (as the two of them turned over)

"NANI YO…_WHAT_ …" they both turn their head over… … (something terrible happened)

"SHINU KAI… _YOU WANT TO DIE_?" asked the teacher (they both shoot their head)

Hotaru, who was sitting near to the window, was laughing and follow by Sakura and Sayaka. After the teacher appoints Shiya to her seat, she walked to her seat. Her seat was just next to Momo (as the class calls him so) he said.

"I'm Momoshiro Takeshi. Nice to meet you." he said by putting his hand out to shake with her but she refuse.

Soon the teacher starts the lesson with his class and every one was listening all except for momo (who was eating his lunch now just before the class end for break) and the teacher shouted

"MOMOSHIRO… … what are you doing?" shouted the teacher (when you can see his face becoming red)

Momo jump out of his seat with food in his mouth and say… …

"Nothing, nothing at all." said Momo

"MOMOSHIRO, you better pass your English examination this year" shouted the teacher.

"EH… … "said Momo.

Before anyone says anything, the bell rung for break. The teacher walked out of the classroom. Hotaru, who was walking stop due to the figure standing in front. Just then Hotaru say.

"Get out of the way… … Kaidou"said Hotaru.

Hotaru's appearance: Chocolate brown hair reaching her shoulder with Aquamarine eyes. She is friendly and cheerful girl .

"Why should I do that?" reply Kaidou.

Just before any of them let each other go, Shiya came. Heading to where Kaidou and Hotaru was standing.

"Hotaru, it's been a long time since we last meet. How's is Yuuka doing?"asked Shiya.

"Oh… … Shiya, welcome back to Japan. Yuuka's doing great. What about you?"asked Hotaru.

"I'm fine too" said Shiya.(walking out of the classroom with Hotaru)

After they walked out of the classroom, the class was wondering how they get to know each other. Shiya and Hotaru were on their way to the first year's classroom. When they were walking on the way, every boy was looking at them. Just then, they saw Yuuka talking to a teacher.

"Yuuka, today I need you to help me with something that we will be using for tomorrow's lesson… …" said Mitsuki sensei.

"But… I still have practice for Tennis today until evening' said Yuuka.

"I hope that you can find time to help us"said Mitsuki.

While they were talking, Shiya and Hotaru walking towards Yuuka. Just then the teacher finish talking to Yuuka and walk away.

Yuuka's appearance: Silver hair reaching her knee with emerald eyes. She is friendly, kind; warm, helpful, cheerful and she care a lot for her friends and family.

"Yuuka… …"said Hotaru (when she notices that there is someone beside her)

"Shiya… … you really came back as we promised each other 7 years ago"said Yuuka (who was hugging her)

"Yeah… … How have you two been doing these 7 years?"asked Shiya.

"We are doing fine here.So how's Kajimoto doing?"asked Hotaru.

"Oh… … he came back to Japan 1 year before me"replied Shiya.

They were talking when Akane came to them.

"Hotaru, Yuuka today we will be having a match with the boys regular team to decide our captain and vice-captain"said Akane. (as she walked away)

Just then, the bell rung. It is time for their next lesson. And before the school they still have 4 more lesson to attend to. Shiya and Hotaru's class end with a history class and for Yuuka, their class ended with an English class. Just when they were about to leave the classroom, something happened. There was a scream coming from the third floor where the 3rd years were. They quickly run up to the third floor to see what happen, but when they reached there, they saw Akane shouting at Inui.

"Inui, you are not getting away this time round"said Akane.

"What did I do this time?"asked Inui (confuse)

"For planning this training list for us"said Akane?

Just then, Hotaru walked into the classroom.

"Akane… can you lower your voice?"said Hotaru.

"Oh… sorry. By the way, Hotaru what are you doing here?"asked Akane.

"Just came to tell you that from today there will be one more person joining the tennis club today. She will be there this afternoon to take a look around the tennis court as we need to challenge the boys in order to choose the captain from our girl's regular team. Right?"questioned Hotaru.

"You are right but I think that it will be alright for her to join us."answered Akane.

"Thanks Akane. Should I go tell Tezuka about it?" asked Hotaru.

"Ya. I think you should go tell him so he can updated the tennis members. After that Hotaru walked out of the classroom heading to Tezuka's classroom when they stop, Hotaru… I think that you should know where's Tezuka's classroom. Right?" questioned Akane.

"Of course"answered Hotaru.

Just as Hotaru was walking towards Tezuka's classroom, she could sense that alot of boys are looking at her when she walk pass them. She was wondering why they are all looking at her. As she will thinking about that she reach Tezuka's classroom. Knocking on the door of the classroom, she opened it and walked in.

"May I have a few minutes talking with Tezuka?"asked Hotaru. (looking around the classroom for Tezuka)

"Yes Hotaru. What is the matter?"asked Tezuka. (walking out of his seat and head towards Hotaru)

"I'm here to let you know that there will be one girl joining us in the tennis club today during the practice. Will that be ok with you?"asked Hotaru. (quite worried)

"That will be fine with me. As long as you girl's regular team has enough members for the match this afternoon."answer Tezuka.

"Thanks Tezuka. I will be going back for the next lesson. Ja…"replied Hotaru. (walking out of Tezuka's classroom, heading back to her own classroom)

Before Hotaru step into the classroom, she could hear Momo's voice. He is talking to Shiya who wasn't listening at all. While Hotaru was walking towards Shiya, she say.

"Excuse me, but you are too noisy. Would you mind to lower your volume?"said Shiya.

Hotaru was laughing away loudly when she heard what Shiya said to Momo. Just then, a teacher walk into the class looking for Shiya. The teacher who was talking to Shiya was Ryuuzaki-sensei. They are all wondering why is Ryuuzaki-sensei looking for Shiya. Before anyone can ask Shiya anything, the bell rung again for the next lesson. They have no choice but to go back to their seats for the lesson. Hotaru saw her walking back to her own seat and so she write a letter to Shiya

"Shiya ,what did Ryuuzaki-sensei say to you?"asked Hotaru.

"Nothing much. She just wondering that do I have a interest to join the tennis club."answered Shiya.

"Oh.Then i think you would say yes to it Right?"questioned Hotaru.

Shiya nodded to the question Hotaru asked just now. Momoshiro notice that the two girls is talking and was wondering what are the two girls talking about. While he was wondering the bell rung. Yuuka who was walking down the corridor of the second year's classroom, notice that alot of boys was looking at her but she doesn't know why. And since the route to Shiya and Hotaru's classroom not very far before she could notice it she reach the classroom. She stop by their classroom and take a peak into the room looking for them. She found them and she walked into the room. All the boys were shocked to see her walking in their direction. She smiles to them. (A/N not the boys but to her friends.) Hotaru who has been noticing the surrounding since Yuuka stepped into the class has change.

"Yuuka!"shouted Hotaru.

"What is it Hotaru?"asked Yuuka.

"Have you notice something is wrong?"questioned Hotaru.

"What is wrong?"answered Yuuka.

"The atmosphere in this classroom has changed since you step into this classroom"said Hotaru.

Yuuka then looked around the classroom. Looking around, she notice alot of eyes were looking at them.

"Hotaru, you are wrong."said Yuuka.

"What is wrong?"asked Hotaru.

"They are not looking at me only… they looking at both of you also."said Yuuka.

The other two then looked around. Yuuka then asked if they want to go to the tennis count with her. They nodded. They walked out of the classroom heading towards the tennis court. Upon walking towards the tennis court, all the boys were looking at them. Once they reached the tennis court, all the members are all waiting for them. They quickly run into the court. Just when they reach there, Ryuuzaki-sensei called.

"Shiya, Hotaru, Yuuka, could you mind coming here for a while?"asked Ryuuzaki.

They look at each other with a confused look on their faces. They walked towards her. All other regulars were waiting for them.

"Welcome to Seishun Gakuen, Hiyame Shiya"said Ryuuzaki.

"Thank you. Sensei."replied Shiya.

"Yuuka, Hotaru, can the two of you take her to the girl's changing room to change?"asked Ryuuzaki.

"Hai… _Yes_."answered both.(as they walked out of the tennis count with Shiya to wards the changing room)

After a few minutes, they return back to the court with their tennis racket in their hands. Ryuuzaki annouced that there will be a girl joining them this year and she is…

"There will be a girl joining us and she is Hiyame Shiya!"said Ryuuzaki.

Shiya who was with them step forward. Tezuka then step forward.

"Now that the girl's regular team has the right number of people, we shall start our Ranking match between the boy's regular team and the girl's regular team to choose members for the up-coming match"said Tezuka.

"Can all other people go out of the court except the regulars?"said Oishi.

Every one walked out of the court. Ryuuzaki then explain every rules and things to look out for. After all the explanations, Ryuuzaki finally told Tezuka to release the names of the opponent to them.

"For boys: Doubles 2: Momoshiro - Kaidou, Doubles 1: Oishi - Kikumaru, Singles 3: Inui, Singles 2: Fuji and Singles 1 is me. For girls: Doubles 2: Sakura - Sayaka, Doubles 1: Akane - Yuki, Singles 3: Yuuka, Singles 2: Hotaru and Singles 1: Shiya"said Tezuka.

After he announces the results, every one was discussing about why is Shiya in singles 1 when Yuuka and Hotaru are much stronger than her (A/N: this is what they think in the first place when Shiya was the first time in the tennis club). Even the regulars also wonder why except the two of her best friends who choose to believe her. She has been the strongest among them. No one has even won her when it comes to tennis. Kaidou was the one who spoke up to break the silent.

"Sensei, why is Shiya been place in singles 1?"asked Kaidou.

Before Ryuuzaki speak, Hotaru said.

"She has the power to have been placed in singles1!"said Hotaru.

Just when Momo was about to speak, Tezuka said.

"Now we are about to start our Ranking Match. Can both Doubles 1 step forward while the others wait outside of the court for your turns?"said Tezuka.

Both Doubles 1 players has step into the court. Facing each other and the fight between Momo and Kaidou, what will the match become? Will the twins ever win them?

To be continued…. ….

A/N: So how was chapter 1? Was it fun? I bet it is. How will the match turn into? To know more about the match, Read and Find out yourselves. Chapter 2 is still under construction! Hope that u will like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Tennis 2

The first unique Ranking Match (part 1)

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of Tennis, but I do own the characters of thee Girls Regular Team, their names and their skills.

A/N: I am back to continue the second chapter… in this chapter; you will be able to see the match between the Boys Regular Team and Girls Regular Team!!!! So please enjoy this chapter too!!! And sorry to take so long to complete this chapter!!!

_Previously_

"Now, we are about to start our Ranking match. Can both Doubles 2 step forward while the others wait outside of the count for your turns?"said Tezuka.

_Now_

Both Doubles 2 players step into the count. Getting ready for their very first match, they are facing lots of stress and pressure. By getting into their position, the match started after a call from Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"Now, we will start our Doubles 2 play. Momoshiro-Kaidou VS Sayaka-Sakura. Sayaka to serve"said Ryuuzaki.

Sayaka, who was standing at the back line start to serve the ball. At first it was just a normal serve but when it comes to the middle of the match, the ball start to become heavier.

"What is this serve?"thought Momo. (still concentrating on the match with Kaidou as his partner)

_Outside the court_

Every one was looking at the match. Just when every one was looking at it, Yuuka saw something very different from their original play.

"Don't you think that there is a difference in their play?"asked Yuuka. (still looking at the match that they are playing now)

"So… you have notice it too."replied Inui. (while the rest looked away from the match and turn their attention towards Inui)

"What are you talking about?"asked Akane. (looking quite confused to the words Inui and Yuuka said)

"Haven you notice it? Their play is different from what they use to play in the match here!"said Yuuka.(looking back into the count on the match)

_Back into the count_

This round was a long one. Finally, they get the first match point.

"1-0"said Ryuuzaki.(quite shocked at the sister's play style)

The next round started almost immediately after the first round. This time, the ball is serving from Momoshiro. The ball, which Momo served, was a heavy one. Sakura who was the one taking the ball could only get it a loop. Here is the chance for Momo to show his skills (starting to jump up high into the mid-air to use the skill!). Dunk smash was the name of the skill! This time, the match point belongs to them.

"So… you two are doing quite well with each other"asked Sayaka. (as the next round started)

_Outside the count_

They continued to watch the match until Yuuka notice something again. This time she notice that the girls are showing hand signs to each other and she asked Hotaru.

"Hotaru… do you still remember this sign?"asked Yuuka (showing it to her)

"Yeah… but why do you asked this now?"said Hotaru. (quite confused)

"It is because… they are going to use that formation in not time"answered Yuuka.

"What are you two talking about?"asked Yuki.

Shiya, who has been watching their play notice it too. This is the sign for them to know that it is time to use that formation. Shiya has been in America before she came back to Japan so she knew what hand sign is for which formation and she has watch Yuuka and Hotaru used it before. They were the best combination in America, which not one could defect. They know all the hand sign and formation in America.

"What are they going to use? What formation are they going to used in this match when we do not teach them any formations?"asked Oishi. (getting very confused about the situation here)

They both keep quite until they used it!

Back into the count

Now that they finally used it. The formation which not every one in the Tennis club knows. Every one outside the count was shocked except Yuuka, Hotaru and Shiya. They knew it from the start when the show that hand sign.

_What is happening outside the court_

"I- formation!"said Eiji. (still in shock)

"Don't tell me that you don't know that they will used the I-formation?"asked Hotaru. (who cannot believe that they don't know the hand sign of each formation)

"By the way… how do you two knows that they will be using the I-formation and How?"asked Oishi.

"Let me tell you. Each formation has a hand sign to it. So, once they show the hand sign, the other immediately knows that they will be using this formation on the match. We two knows all the hand sign including the forbidden hand sign for the forbidden formations!"said Yuuka.

Upon hearing the words " all the hand signs" make them shocked. They never know that they know all the formation, which they don't know at all. They even told them that if you need to use a formation, you do not need to tell them but you can use a hand sign to inform them about it. So learning the hand signs of all the formations is important. They even told them that there are 10 hand sign and formation which they should not learn.

"But let me tell you one thing… there are 10 hand signs and formation which you should not learn."said Hotaru.

"Why?"asked Taka-san. (asking in confusion)

"Just don't ask so much… just don't go ask teacher for it. That is the last thing we can tell you all."said Yuuka. (looking back into the court)

As they were busy talking, the game has reached 5-4. Sakura-Sayaka lead. With this score, the boys were shocked. By this time, maybe they were still wondering what had just happened. Before any one come back to sense, the girls get a match point. Finally this is the last match point. This last game both players from both side get into rally just after the game started.

"Game and Match… 6-4… Sakura-Sayaka pair win"shouted Ryuuzaki.

They walked out of the court and suddenly, someone asked this question.

"I heard that you two lost in doubles when you two played so well… who do you two lost to?"asked Momo.

"Emmmm…"started Sakura

They looked at them before they turned back… facing them makes them nervous.

"Sorry but we can't tell you who they are but we can tell you their gender."said Sayaka.

"They are both female."replied Sakura.

That was their answer to their questions. Up next was doubles 1. Eiji-Oishi VS Akane- Yuki. Both players get into the court with their rackets. Just then, Yuuka, Hotaru called Sakura and Sayaka away.

_To where they are now_

They bought them to the room where they can speak to them personally. Finally, they found this room.

"You must not tell them that we are the ones that defeat you…"said Hotaru.

"Yeah… if you told them about this… we will be in big trouble."said Yuuka.

"Ok.."said the two sisters.

On their way back to the tennis court, they heard the others say that the golden pair is using Australian Formation as a trick. They are shocked. Australian formation is a strong formation that can be used in almost every match but how could they used it as a trick… They quickly run back to the court. When they reached the court, they saw the way they use it as a trick.

"They shouldn't have done this"said Hotaru.

"Do what"asked Momo.

"They shouldn't use Australian Formation as a trick to trick the others"said Yuuka.

Looking back into the court, they have started to use another formation. The game now is 3-4.

"Looks like the boys have a great chance of winning the game then the girls"said Inui.

"Yeah, I agree with you this time but they have done something wrong."said Yuuka (looking at them while she say this words).

"What?"asked Kaidou.

"They should not use Australian formation as s trick. It is a strong formation that can be used in almost every match to duel with others but once they do not cover the weakness shown in the formation, the others can break this formation in just that moment"said Hotaru.

Looking back into the court… they could see the score for now is 4-4. They requested for a break to let them have a rest before their next match start. They could see that the girls are thinking of a way to defect the golden pair but the boys seen rather relax. The next match was about to start and the boys used this few minutes to check their rackets to see if it is broken or not. Soon the next match for the doubles 1 has begun. In this match, you could see that the girls are trying rather hard to win but as the results, they themselves lost confident in their play. This time, the ball was served by the girls. In the starting of the next match, the rally has begun.

"What a great rally match…"said Momo

"I wonder if they only know this two formation"asked Yuuka (looking at Inui… waiting for him to answer the question).

"Yeah"said Taka.

The others continue to watch the match when suddenly Yuuka walked away.

"Where are you going"asked Inui.

"I'm going to get ready for my match…"said Yuuka (walking away)

When they turned back they saw her walking towards the other court with her racket in her hands and the other two was Hotaru and Shiya.

_Back into the court where the doubles 1 was held_

The score for doubles 1 is now 5-4. One more match point for the boys and they will win this game. As for the girls, they are trying very hard to win this game. Now the ball is been serve by the girls and it was quite a hard serve. But the boys returned it very easily. When Akane hit the ball back to the boys, Kikumaru pop up of no where saying…

"Kikumaru… beam!!"said Eiji (as he hit the ball back to the girls side with a match point).

"Game and Match… Oishi-Eiji!!" announce Ryuuzaki-sensei.

They walked out of the court when they heard something coming from the next court. They run over and they saw Yuuka, having a match with Hotaru and Shiya. By looking at their play make them shocked. Hotaru and Shiya are both using their own style to play against Yuuka.

"What was that play they are having"asked Momo.

"I don't know…"said Inui(pushing his glasses up)

After watching for a few minutes, they walked out of the court. Yuuka who was ready for the match is waiting for Inui in the court that they have been play for the last two games. Inui was already waiting inside the court.

"The match will being in another 5 minutes"said Ryuuzaki sensei.

Both players are now inside the court waiting for their match to start. Just then, Hotaru say.

"Yuuka, 10 no chikara wa ii dayo."said Hotaru.

"Ok!!!"answered Yuuka(turning her head back to the court as the match was starting soon)

Soon the match starts… firstly, the ball was served by Inui. The ball he served was a light one but it soon becomes a rally without anyone knowing. The ones who was watching outside was shocked. By what they are seeing is that Yuuka was running around the court cashing the ball.

"Yuuka is in deep trouble…"said Momo (quiet worried).

"Yeah…. Facing Seigaku no number 3…."said Kaidou.

"The data Tennis specialist Inui…. There is no way that Yuuka can win him! "said Eiji.

Looking back into the court, they saw Inui struggling to get the match point. Akane who was worrying shouted into the court.

"Yuuka, I think you should give up on this match…. There is no way that you can win Inui…."shouted Akane.

Back into the court, Yuuka who heard this lost the match point. She looked outside to Hotaru and Shiya smiling at them.

"Yuuka is going to win this match…"said Hotaru.

"What are you talking about?"asked Eiji (who was confused)

"How could it be…. She is now facing the No 1 data tennis specialist…. There is no way she could get a match point from…"said Momo (When he looked back into the court)

Looking back, Yuuka has got herself a match point.

"1-1 game all"said Ryuuzaki sensei.

"Who do you think will win this game?"asked Fuji

"Inui….(when they heard ) Yuuka…."said Shiya and Hotaru.

The others looked at them. When they were busying talking outside, Yuuka won another match point. The next round start by Inui's serve. Just when Yuuka hit back, she saw Inui's face. He is calculating where will the next ball be. As he hit it back to Yuuka, she knows where he is waiting for.

Outside the court

"Hotaru…"said Shiya

Hotaru looked into the court and so is the others. Akane could tell that he is waiting for a right corner but wait till they saw this… they saw the ball, which Yuuka hit, was heading to the left corner. Every one thinks that it was just lucky for Yuuka to hit to the opposite side of the court. But when they saw the next two round, they do not think so.

" 4-1, Yuuka lead!" shouted Ryuuzaki.

"How could it be?" asked Momo (shocked)

"That's her way of dueling with data tennis!" said Hotaru (looking at them)

With that sentence, the others was shocked.

"What do you mean?"asked Kaidou

"I mean that she can duel with data tennis…"said Hotaru

Inui who heard this was quite shocked.

"What are you trying to say?"asked Eiji

"I mean that playing data tennis with her is seeking death… cause she knows the way to duel with it"said Shiya

Back into the court, Yuuka request for a break. She sit on the bunch for a rest while Hotaru tells them about the matter.

"My cousin used to play data tennis with Yuuka too but…."said Hotaru

"He lost to Yuuka!"replied Shiya

As they looked back into the court, the match just started after the break. This time round, the ball was serve by Inui. Te ball that was serve by Inui was a hard one. Yuuka also know that this is not the time to relax. Facing this strong opponent, she remembers the time when Renji, Hotaru's cousin, use to play data tennis with her.

Flashback

When they were still young, their cousins use to play with them a lot. But as time passed, they have not play tennis for a long time, as their cousins need to go to school. One day, when they came to look for them, Yuuka requested for a match with Renji. All of them know that Renji is talented in using data tennis, so they were afraid that Yuuka might lose to him. While facing Renji, Yuuka seems to have confident that she can win this match. In the end, every one was shocked to see Renji lost to Yuuka. Shiya and Yuuka's cousin was shocked too. Cause they never thought that Yuuka can duel with data tennis so well and she is talented. From that day onwards, playing data tennis with her is just trying to seek death for one self.

End of flashback

Looking into the court, the match point now is 5-4. One more match point for Inui and they will have the same score. This time Inui was trying to think of something when he hit back the ball. Yuuka notice it and she turn to look outside. Lots of boys were screaming outside the court. She turns back into the court and concentrate. The last round is making them nervous. Ever since the last round starts, it has been in a rally for a long time. Finally, Yuuka got a match point.

"30-30!"shouted Ryuuzaki

"Isn't this match getting more exciting?"asked Fuji (talking while watching the play)

"Yeah… but I believe that Inui is not going to lost to Yuuka"said Akane.

"You are wrong"replied Hotaru

"What do you mean?"asked Momo.

"Yuuka's chance of wining is very high"said Shiya (smiling)

While they were talking, the match is finally over.

"Game and Match… 6-4…Yuuka wins"shouted Ryuuzaki.

Every one was shocked by the result. All except Shiya and Hotaru. No one believes that she could actually win the Seishun Gakuen's No 3… the data tennis specialist Inui. Coming up next will be the singles 2.

"Hotaru, Fuji, you two are up next"said Tezuka. 

To be continue… …

A/N: So how was this chapter??? I bet it is too complicating for people to understand this chapter as I keep jumping from here to there… Ha ha ha… Sorry to end this chapter at Singles 3… But I think that it was rather fun… Please Read and Review!!!!! . :P


	3. Chapter 3

Tennis 3

Tennis 3

The first unique Ranking Match II

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of Tennis, but I do own the characters of thee Girls Regular Team, their names and their skills. Sorry for the late inform but this story is

A/N: I am back to continue the Third chapter… in this chapter; you will be able to see the match between the Boys Regular Team and Girls Regular Team!! So please enjoy this chapter too!!

_Previously_"Hotaru, Fuji, you two are up next"said Tezuka.Currently

Both players step into the court each holding a racket in their hand. They have already stand in their position waiting for the teacher to start the match.

"Hotaru, be careful….."said Momo (worrying about her)

"Don't worry…. Hotaru will not lose to Fuji"replied Yuuka.

"You are wrong Yuuka"said Akane (looking at her straight)

"Akane's right. There is no way Hotaru would win Fuji in this match"said Yuki.

"Yuuka is right!"said Shiya

Everyone looked at her when she says this. They all got a confused looked on their faces and was wondering what is Shiya and Yuuka trying to tell them.

"There is no way Hotaru could win against Fuji in the match…"said Kaido

"According to my view, Hotaru chance of winning is high… Due to her strength…."said Shiya

"Shiya, they still don't know her strength…. Except you and me…"said Yuuka.

"You are right…."said Shiya.

Back to the court

They were getting ready for their match Shiya and Yuuka smiled at her when she looked at her. Everyone was still bothering about what Shiya and Yuuka had just said. Hotaru who was there trying out her racket was concentrating when a bunch of boys came staring at her.

"Why are they all looking at Hotaru?"asked Akane.

"Don't know…"said Momo.

Shiya and Yuuka were over there laughing as they knew what has happened… Looking back into the court, the match started. Hotaru gets to serve the first ball in the match. Once the ball is been serve, the match starts. The first serve becomes a rally immediately without anyone noticing. Everyone was outside the court asking Shiya and Yuuka what has actually happened to the match. All of them turn their attention to the both of them outside the court but no one ever notice the sudden change of face from Hotaru. Yuuka looked at Shiya and they both nodded. Walking to the side where Hotaru was playing her match with, they say.

"Hotaru, don't think too much….. just concentrate on this match"said Shiya.

Yuuka who was beside her looked at Hotaru with a pair of sad eyes. Hotaru knew that she should only think of the match now but not other things. She look back into the court, closing her eyes, she try to concentrate on the match. Opening her eyes, a smile appears on her face. That smile….. They have seen it somewhere. It was the normal smile that she have. The both of them were so happy when Hotaru say.

"Arigatou ne….. Shiya, Yuuka"said Hotaru.

They smile back to her with a warm smile. The match continued. The next serve was from Fuji. This serve was a light one but it was turn into a heavy serve due to Hotaru. The match once again turn into a rally. Every one outside was shocked. They have never seen Hotaru this serious before for a practice match.

"Yuuka, why does Hotaru suddenly become so serious about the match with Fuji"? asked Momo(looking at Yuuka for answer)

"Fuji-senpai is a strong opponent" replied Yuuka

"What does that mean?" asked Kaidou (who seems like a bit confused)

"When she meets a strong opponent, she will be very serious about the match with him/her. She want to know how much strength does he/she has. She will then be very serious that no one has ever seen" said Shiya.

Everyone look back into the court when the match score is now 3-4. Hotaru is leading the match. Next serve was from Hotaru. The serve that she serve just now has now turned into a rally when Fuji used one of his triple counter. The ball went straight back into Hotaru's side. Everyone was shocked.

"Tsubame Gaishi?!" said Eiji.

"Hotaru was the first person opponent who let Fuji used Tsubame Gaishi in a practice match…. But how come she is not shocked herself?" asked Taka-san.

"Cause she predited it earlier in the match" replied Yuuka.

"WHAT?!" shouted the rest(all except Tezuka).

Looking back into the court, they could see that Hotaru was smiling. Shiya and Yuuka smiled back towards her and said.

"Hotaru…. Good game!"said Yuuka.

"Arigatou…. Yuuka" said Hotaru who smiled back towards her from inside the court.

The next match is starting and the serve was from Fuji this time round.

"Hotaru, this ball is going to be a top-spin"said Fuji.

"Dou ka na…." replied Hotaru.

The ball was serve. It really turn into a top-spin in no time. Everyone was shocked by the sentence that Fuji said just now. Hotaru who was over the other side returned the ball with a top-spin too. But the top-spin turn out to a smash. That give Fuji the chance to use Higuma Otoshi. Another skill from his triple counter.

"Just as predited" said Hotaru.

By hearing this sentence, Fuji's eyes open wide in shocked. Hotaru smile at Fuji when the ball returned to Fuji's side. With that score, the match point now is 5-4, Hotaru is leading the match again. With that kind of counter, Fuji lost three match points to Hotaru where the result now is 40-0.

"If Fuji-senpai lost the last game, the match will be won by Hotaru" said Kaidou.

"Yeah… just like what we said in the first place before the match even started" said Yuuka.

The next match start when Fuji serve the ball. The others who was outside the court looked carefully at the last game between Fuji and Hotaru. But who knows that the match turns out to be a rally again and this time is a rather long one. Everyone just stare at the match between the two of them without making a sound.

"Let's end this match" said Fuji.

With that sentence, Fuji used smash and the ball went over to Hotaru's side. But without anyone noticing, the ball went back into Fuji's side.

"Game and match… Hotaru… 6-4!" shouted Ryuuzaki (who was quite shocked to see that Hotaru wins the match even if the opponent is against Fuji).

Both of them walked out of the court and all of them ran over to them.

"That was a nice game" said Fuji (who was smiling towards Hotaru).

"Yeah" said Hotaru.

"Nice game Hotaru… Fuji-senpai mo!" said Yuuka.

"Arigatou… Yuuka" said Fuji.

While they are over there chatting about the match just now, Ryuuzaki-sensei said.

"Can both players for singles 1 please be in the court now?" shouted Ryuuzaki.

Looking at the 2 figures over the other side, they step into the court. Without anyone saying anything, the match between Tezuka and Shiya started. The first serve was by Tezuka. The serve was a gentle one but turn out to be a very heavy ball for others to take it. Shiya who was concentrating on the match watch the ball heading towards her side. When she was about to return it, a strong wind blew. That wind make Shiya and Yuuka shiver. Outside the court, Hotaru and Yuuka who notice ran over to the fence and shouted.

"Shiya, I think you better wear your jacket and play this game better" said Yuuka.

"I'm fine. Yuuka you should wear it too" said Shiya.

"I will looked after Yuuka but as for you…' said Hotaru.

"I'm really fine…" said Shiya.

Just as she finish her sentence, another wind blow. Shiya who was holding onto her racket dropped it. Seeing this, Yuuka grab her jacket and ran inside towards her. Hotaru was behide her. When they reached there, Yuuka place her jacket around her shoulder. Shiya pull the jacket away.

"Shiya…" said Hotaru.

"I'm really fine" said Shiya.

"SHIYA!!" shouted Yuuka.

Everyone looked at her with a shocked face.

"Onegai…. Watashitachi no yuukoto kite… samonaito…. Aitsu wo yonde kita…"said Yuuka(when Hotaru was holding on to her phone).

"You don't want him to be worrying about you right?" asked Hotaru.

Looking at them, Shiya have no choice but to wear the jacket that they pass it to her. Looking at her wearing the jacket, Yuuka herself shivered.

"Yuuka?!" shouted Hotaru (who saw her holding on to her heart).

"Hotaru…. Soro soro are no jikan da" said Shiya.

"I'll be fine after resting for a while" said Yuuka.

"You also don't want him to worry too am I right?" asked Hotaru (looking at her with sad eyes)

"… Wakata…" said Yuuka (standing up, she walked towards the changing room with Hotaru).

After that, the match starts again. This time round, Shiya was the one serving the ball. After calming herself down, she serves the ball. The ball was a heavy one but when it reached the left corner, the ball went straight back to Tezuka.

"Tezuka zone…" said Fuji

_**At where Hotaru and Yuuka was**_

At the changing room, Yuuka was lying on Hotaru's leg for a rest. She was quite worried about her illness. Yuuka was lying on her legs when someone came in.

"Hotaru… what are u doing here?" asked Akane (looking at her).

"Nothing….. Just letting Yuuka rest" said Hotaru.

"Did something happen to Yuuka? Her face looks very pale to me" said Akane (looking worry)

"She is not feeling very well" said Hotaru (looking down at her).

Looking back at her watch, Akane went back into the court. Hotaru who was also worried about Shiya's match wake Yuuka up and went to the court too. On their way back there, the heard that the match point is now 1-0 Tezuka lead. Yuuka who was walking started to run. Everyone outside the court was looking at the match with wide eyes. They never thought that Shiya was able to compare with Tezuka in tennis. In this match, both of them were using 1/3 of their strength. Momo was totally shocked by the match between Shiya and Tezuka.

"What is with this match?" asked Sayaka (looking at her sister).

Hotaru who just reached there saw the match. Akane was totally shocked. With everyone staring at the match, Yuuka and Hotaru watch the match with a smile on their face.

"How is it possible?" asked Momo (who keep looking at Yuuka and Hotaru).

"How could Shiya…" asked Kaidou (looking at them with a confused look).

The rest of them were looking at the match with shock. But in the court, Tezuka and Shiya is still having the "life long" match going on. They did not notice that outside of the court, everyone was staring at them. They are all having a confused face but only Yuuka and Hotaru know why she have the ability to chase up to the level of Tezuka. Shiya's tennis have reached professional standards and Hotaru and Yuuka also have professional standards in their tennis. No one knows that. Looking back into the court, Shiya finally score a match point. So the match point now is 1-1.

"I wonder how long is this match going to last?" asked Momo.

"Yeah. It has been 15 minutes since they started the game. And both only have 1 match point?!" said Kaidou.

Inside the court, the next game is about to start. This time is Shiya's service game. Standing in position, she serves the ball. The ball which she serves was heading towards Tezuka's side when Tezuka suddenly hit it back. Shiya on the other side knows the timing of the ball which Tezuka returns. Quickly, she runs to her right side. Waiting for the ball, she rise her hand and swing in down when the ball came towards that direction. The ball was returned back to Tezuka's side in no time. Hitting the ball back to each other's side, the game soon turned into a rally again.

Outside the court

Fuji was watching the match when he said.

"Who do you think will win this match?" asked Fuji

"Tezuka…." was what all of them replied but only Hotaru and Yuuka remain silence.

"Hotaru, Yuuka, don't you two think so?" asked Momo.

They looked at each other before looking towards the rest.

"This match….. It will be a draw!" said Yuuka.

"How could it be?" asked Kaidou.

"Yeah…. Tezuka is leading in this match…." said Oishi.

While they were talking outside the court, the match score is now 3-4. Tezuka is till leading this match. Turning their attention to Shiya, they saw her switching her racket to the other hand. Her left hand. Everyone was puzzled on why did she have to change the racket to her left hand when she is a right-handed. Looking at Hotaru and Yuka, they asked them something.

"Why is Shiya changing her racket from her right hand to left hand?" asked Kaidou.

"That is due to she is able to use both hands in playing tennis" said Yuuka.

"What did you say?!" shouted Momo.

"What Yuuka say is that she can use both hands to play tennis. And so do we too" said Hotaru.

Everyone could just stare at them with a shocked face. They both smiled at them before looking back into the court.

Inside the court

"Shiya… you feeling ok?" asked Ryuuzaki (their tennis in-charge-teacher).

"Yeah…. I have to finish this match soon…" said Shiya.

The next match started almost immediately after the sentence Shiya has said. Tezuka was the one serving the ball. A top spin was heading towards Shiya's side when she returned the ball with a slice. The match goes into a rally again. With that, the score is 6-5. Finally coming to the end of the match, the match point is 40-40. The match continues with Shiya's serve. Once the ball is served, it went straight towards Tezuka's side. With him using Tezuka zone, the ball will always went back to his side no matter where she hit. Tezuka hit the ball back towards Shiya and the last rally begun.

Outside the court

They were all looking at the match when someone asked.

"Who do you think will win this game?" asked Momo

"Tezuka" said all except Hotaru and Yuuka.

"So what do you think?" asked Oishi (the vice-captain of the boys regular)

"Shiya and Tezuka will have a tie!" said Yuuka.

"What do you mean?" asked Eiji (looking confused)

"I mean there will have no winner for this game!" said Yuuka.

"I agreed with Yuuka" said Hotaru.

"But how could it be?" asked Yuki.

"Some matches are all ended in this way…. Plus this is only a practice match to choose the captain and vice-captain for the girls regular team" said Yuuka.

The rest could only looked at each other. Looking back into the court, the match has already ended.

"This match, I shall announce it a tie!" shouted Ryuuzaki (from where she is sitting towards the 2 players in the court).

With that, they walked out form the court. Everyone crown around them. Momo and Kaidou still could not believe that Shiya could chase Tezuka into a tie in a match. Still no one release that the 3 girls there is even stronger than a pro tennis player.

"Shiya, Good match!" said Hotaru.

"Nice game!" said Yuuka.

"Tezuka, kimi mo da" said Fuji.

Everyone was talking when suddenly a voice came from behind.

"Tezuka, come with me to the room" said Ryuuzaki (heading towards the door link to the room above).

With that Tezuka left them chatting and talking with the girls and the rest of the members.

"Shiya, how come you are so strong?" asked Eiji.

"If you train, you will also be this strong" said Shiya.

Everyone could only stare at the 3 girls as Yuuka defeated Inui, the data tennis specialist; Hotaru defeated Fuji, the no 2 in Seishun Gakuen, and last but not least, Shiya had a tie with Seishun Gakuen's no 1 tennis player, Tezuka. They could only stare at them without saying anything at all. They never knew that Yuuka and Hotaru were this strong. Not until they saw their match just now.

A few minutes later

Ryuuzaki-sensei and Tezuka walked out from the room and started to head towards them. Stopping in front of them they said.

"Now I shall announce the captain and vice-captain for the girl's regular!" said Ryuuzaki.

"The captain will be Hiyame Shiya while the vice-captain will be Kasugi Hotaru!" announced Tezuka.

Everyone was surprised by the results Tezuka and Ryuuzaki just announced. Yuuka who was standing beside them clapped for them after hearing this result from them.

"And also there will be 2 managers who will be plotting the training for all of you. They will be here tomorrow" said Ryuuzaki.

They were all wondering who they will be. Standing beside them, Inui and Akane was having an evil smile on their faces. No one notice the change on their faces as they were all too happy about the results that were just announced and that they can finally participated the tournament coming up in the next few weeks. With that the day ended with this piece of good news. Heading out to the gate, something unexpected happened…..

To be continued…….

A/N: So how was this chapter?? I bet this chapter is also a mess as I keep jumping from this side to another……Ha ha ha…… Sorry that I ended this chapter here…… Want to find out what happened….. Catch it on the next chapter…… Please Read and Review….. Thanks…… .


End file.
